


As Martha Goes Back To Her Life

by captain91



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha makes the decision to leave the Doctor behind to look after her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Martha Goes Back To Her Life

In an attempt to get back writing I’m taking the advice of some friends and tapping out some drabbles. Don’t expect high quality, but I’m posting them so that I can see I’ve made progress  
  
Title: As Martha Goes Back To Her Life  
Author: [](http://captain91.livejournal.com/profile)[**captain91**](http://captain91.livejournal.com/)   
Character/Pairing: Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor  
Spoilers: series 3 of Doctor Who  
Rating: G  
Summary: Martha makes the decision to leave the Doctor behind to look after her family.  
 

  


**As Martha Goes Home To Her Life**

He stood watching Martha walk away. Going back to her life.

He needed her, how could she leave him now? The small spark she’d re lit in him was flickering and dying once more. They shouldn’t leave him behind, he thought with pain in his eyes. It should be him telling them to go home, leaving them, or like his lovely Rose, losing them. They should want to stay with him, he thought, moaning inwardly at his own assumptions.

Deep down he knew she’d changed too much in that year, that he’d hardened his outer shell more – and that made them even more incompatible. He just wished he’s told her that he loved her

  



End file.
